


Сказка о пользе провокации

by luiren



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Fake Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiren/pseuds/luiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказка о пользе провокации.<br/>2008г.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка о пользе провокации

**Author's Note:**

> для любимого соавтора C.J.Jolly в честь 20того дня рождения.  
> Счастья тебе, солнце! Я знаю о твоем новообретенном ОТП, так что постарался воплотить его в жизнь настолько, насколько возможно. Идея почерпнута из общего фанфика, но это ничего, правда? ^^ На идею не претендую.

AU относительно R2—25  
Таймлайн: императорство

 

Это определенно была кара за какие-то особо тяжкие грехи. Вздохнув, преданный рыцарь вновь позволил себе обнять императора у самых дверей спальни. Если бы это был кто-то другой, то Сузаку бы получил тычок под ребра или возмущенный вскрик, но, чуть обернувшись, Лелуш пригвоздил его к месту аметистовой сталью глаз и, судя по всему, прировнял к особо отвратительной букашке.

— Снова? Я устал. До завтра, — с прохладцей произнес Император, скрываясь за тяжелыми дверьми. Подавив стон разочарования, Сузаку развернулся на каблуках и проследовал к собственным покоям.  
Это продолжалось третий месяц. Или четвертый, не упомнишь, но факт оставался фактом — его отвергали под всем возможными предлогами или без оных. Многочисленные конференции, совещания — в кабинете министров, научно-исследовательском центре, в очередной раз разогнанном парламенте — это отнимало немало сил, да. И Сузаку это прекрасно понимал и принимал, но разбалованное почти ежедневными прикосновениями в прошлом тело требовало своего. Сначала рыцарь воспринимал подобное поведение, как игру, некую провокацию — к тому, что Лелуша нужно было уговаривать и временами принуждать, да к тому же ухаживать, и не перегибать палку он привык. А позже понял, что политика его любимого императора интересует гораздо больше секса. Да еще и эта женщина, что живет с Лелушем...  
— Что ты делаешь в моей кровати, С.С.? — сказать, что Сузаку был удивлен присутствию полуобнаженной ведьмы в собственной спальне - ничего не сказать.  
— Он засыпает раньше, чем осознает, что я рядом, — флегматично произнесла ведьма, покрепче обняв неизменного Чиз-куна и сквозь темноту рассматривая лепнину на потолке. — И он холодный, а ты горячий как печка.  
— Если ты мерзнешь, то могла бы взять второе одеяло, — сказал с легкой улыбкой уже избавившийся от тяжелого плаща Сузаку, присев на край кровати. Вести беседы с С.С. желания не было, да и хотелось банально спокойно заснуть. — Не в моих правилах грубить женщинам, но не могла бы...  
— Тебе тоже его не хватает, да? — объятия были неожиданностью, но не настолько, чтобы вздрогнуть и отстраниться. Руки женщины, обнявшие его со спины, были теплыми, а прикосновение мягкой груди к спине — приятным.  
— С.С…  
— Хочешь вернуть его внимание? Его желание и влечение к тебе? — жаркий шепот на ухо. — Есть один замечательный способ…  
Видимо, отказ не принимался.

***

Утро было солнечным и отвратительно светлым, особенно после недели проливных дождей, что настигли обновленную, постоянно отстраиваемую столицу Священной Британской Империи. То, что день начался не так, как обычно, 99тый Император Лелуш понял почти сразу, перевернувшись на бок и не обнаружив в зоне досягаемости уже привычного Чиз-куна. А так же его обладательницу. Лелуш приподнялся на локте и прищурился от яркого света, оглядел комнату, так и не обнаружив ведьму. Для С.С. подобное поведение было нетипично – в это время та обычно спала или рассматривала его, спокойная, обнимавшая игрушку и лежащая на своей стороне кровати.

Но, спускаясь по огромной лестнице к завтраку, Лелуш решил, что у него есть более важные дела, нежели разгадывания факта отсутствия ведьмы в его покоях. Например, сегодня прибывает посол из Китайской Республики, что казалось не самым лучшим знаком. Хотя максимум, что мог сделать разрозненный междоусобными войнами Китай, так это мелкую пакость. Попытка убить его самого приравнивалась к самоубийству, да и не осталось в республики настолько сильных людей, что могли бы отдать столь безрассудный приказ.

Сев за стол, что накрывался лишь для него, ведьмы и верного рыцаря, Лелуш все сильнее стал осознавать странность сегодняшнего дня. Потому что находился за столом совершенно один, лишь слуги притихли по углам комнаты, готовые повиноваться любому мановению императора. На предпоследнем кусочке омлета и последней капле терпения Лелуша парочка все же соизволила явиться. То, что Сузаку вел С.С. под локоть, Его Величество предпочел не замечать, а томный взгляд, посланный той рыцарю – просто проигнорировать. Хотелось прочитать лекцию об этикете и пунктуальности, но Лелуш понимал, что не добьется ничего, кроме насмешливого взгляда и колкости от С.С. и сдержанных извинений от Сузаку. Да и ругать свое ближайшее окружение при только что вбежавшем и склонившемся в поклоне министре сельского хозяйства не хотелось. Засим странности этого дня не закончились.

А вечером в честь достопочтимых гостей давали бал, собственно, не предвещавший ничего плохого. Один из многих, что давались за последнее время. Было лишь пару отличий, небольших деталей, которые забрались в голову императору и стучали на манер демонят с молоточками. Первой мыслью было то, что его ведьма была сегодня удивительно красива – черное струящееся платье и длинные волосы, собранные в высокую прическу, делали ее удивительно женственной и утонченной. Второй же мыслью было неожиданное осознание ревности, гнетущей и раздирающей изнутри. Дело в том, что чертова С.С. кружилась в танце с одетым в парадный мундир Сузаку – плавные движения и взгляды, устремленные лишь друг на друга. Кажется, эти двое даже дышали в такт. Сжав подлокотник кресла, Лелуш скрипнул зубами, кажется, совершенно не обращая внимания на что-то радостно вещавшего над ухом китайского посла. Самое отвратительное в данной ситуации было то, что Его Величество Император не мог понять, к кому именно испытывает это отвратительное чувство. Какая же ирония – бывшая любовница и бывший любовник, прекрасно знающие о существовании друг друга в сердце Лелуша. Он мог с уверенностью сказать, что любил обоих, но сопоставить было невозможно. Любил он их совершенно по-разному. Противно.

Но политика была важнее танца. Или же?...

Еще противнее стало оттого, что после бала идти в комнаты Лелушу пришлось одному. Не то, чтобы он не мог сам подняться по лестнице, но объятия Сузаку при прощании были приятной традицией. И сегодня он не настолько утомился.

…А от сцены, разыгравшейся перед дверьми его спальни, захотелось взвыть. Этот чертов рыцарь целовал руки ведьмы (видимо прощаясь) наблюдая за ее лицом из-под полуприкрытых век. Слишком хорошо Лелуш знал этот взгляд, горячий и жесткий, которым одаривали лишь его, императора. Да и поцелуй руки длился дольше положенного по этикету. Буркнув что-то про то, что им следует уединиться и не пугать прислугу, Лелуш скрылся за дверьми спальни, так и не увидев победной улыбки С.С.

Утро вновь встретило императора пустой половиной кровати и отвратительно-радостным солнцем за окном. Перевернувшись на спину, тот не сдержал стона. Впервые за последние полгода Лелуш чувствовал себя одиноко.

Подобная ситуация повторялась изо дня в день. Благо, Сузаку и С.С. не позволяли себе ничего больше, кроме явно неслучайных прикосновений и отнюдь не невинных взглядов, на факт оставался фактом – ночевать ведьма рядом с императором отказывалась. А на десятый день тот не выдержал – проснувшись по утру и едва накинув рубашку, Лелуш вылетел из комнаты и пошел по коридору, застегиваясь по пути. Он прекрасно знал, где искать свою женщину.

Именно, в объятьях не менее «своего» рыцаря. Распахнув дверь спальни благородного Нулевого Рыцаря, Лелуш увидел именно ту картину, что мучила его во снах последние несколько дней. Парочка изменщиков все еще спала (в другое время Лелуш бы возмутился – рыцарю спать дольше его императора?) – яркие волосы девушки, примостившейся на груди Сузаку, замечательно смотрелись на загорелой коже. А его рука устроилась на мягкой округлой попке. В другой ситуации Лелуш бы залюбовался эстетичностью картины. Но не в тот момент, когда в душе все клокочет от злости.  
— Лелуш?... Что ты?... – кажется, удар двери о стену разбудил обоих.  
— Послушай, ты. Ты – мой Щит и Меч, принадлежишь лишь мне, своему Императору. Так же как и она… — в запале начал Лелуш.  
— Заткнитесь, спать хочу, — проворчав, С.С. сползла на другую сторону не слишком большой кровати и завернулась в одеяло, оставив Сузаку практически обнаженным.  
— Ей, слушай меня! – слегка обиженно сказал Лелуш, сдувшийся как шарик.  
— Помолчи, — глухо произнесла девушка голосом да—я—сплю—с—твоим—парнем—ну—и—что откуда—то из подушки. – От тебя голова болит.  
— Ведьма, — зарычал вновь озлобленный Лелуш.  
— Прошу прощения, что прерываю, но… — слегка потеряно начал японец.  
— Сузаку, она лучше меня в постели?  
— Э…  
— Конечно лучше, я все же женщина.  
— А что до тебя, С.С. Он лучше меня? – Лелуш присел на край кровати, совсем близко к боку Сузаку.  
— Да, естественно. У военных выдержка и сила воли гораздо лучше.  
— Эй, вы…  
— Выдержка, говоришь? Раньше ты не жаловалась.  
— У меня не было выбора.  
— Да что… — только что начатую напыщенную речь Лелуша прервали долгим сладким поцелуем. Сузаку мягко обнимал своего императора за талию, проводя языком по мягким губам, без какого либо желания или намека. Лишь бы прекратить эту назревающую ссору.  
— Сузаку…  
— Да?  
И лишь почувствовав легкий поцелуй в шею, тот подумал – а стоит ли говорить Его Величеству о том, что его отношения с С.С. дошли лишь до объятий и ночевки в одной кровати.

Вероятно, ревнующему и жутко забавному от этого Лелушу подобного знать не стоило. Пока.


End file.
